percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Treat
Demigod Grand Prix 2013 Sasha Quinn After Sasha left the restraints of her horrid family. She moved into Camp Half-Blood, where she was accepted as one of their own and she felt like she belonged. She could use her powers in any way she wished. Her mother, one day, went to Camp herself to speak with Dionysus. She negotiated the "Persephone Pact". Which meant that Sasha could spend a certain amount of time in New York City and the rest of her time training at Camp. The circumstances where agreed, as long as that if she was needed, Sasha had to return to camp for quests and urgent battles. Sasha loved the idea and decided to leave right away. She ran back to camp and found Argus in her cabin with a suitcase. Sasha placed it on the ground and opened it. Her eyes widened. She counted ten bundles of $50,000. That was $500,000. There was a note on one of the bundles of cash. Sasha opened it. It was from her mother, Aphrodite. This cash should help you in the city. Argus will drive you. X Sasha got excited. Argus began putting clothes in her suitcases but she told him not to. She didn't want a thousand eyes seeing her underwear. Gross. She packed three suitcases. One for clothes, one for high heels and the other for normal shoes. She raced up the hill, to see Argus and a group of her friends and siblings waiting to see her off. She saw the faces of Fawn, Leonardo, Lillian and her Camp boyfriend Larry Beston. He was emotional about her leaving. They where used to seeing each other every day. They would take walks on the beach at sunset and go swimming in the Ocean at sunrise. They loved each other, but he knew she would be back, he was just sad to see her leave. Sasha hopped into the "Delphi Strawberry Service" ''Van. The drove northwest to New York City. Along the way, Sasha looked out the window to see her favourite wind god, Skeiron, the God of the Northwest wind. He was the least mean of the Anemoi. He was less stern. He would greet the demigods. He waved at Sasha, she waved back and he flew off to guide the winds. The lights of Manhatten still left Sasha gobsmacked. She was awestruck at the glistening amber glow of the late evening lights. Night was falling. Nyx would come out and spread herself over the sky. Argus pulled up outside a massive skyscraper building. Sasha recognised the building. The ''Four Seasons Hotel. One of and if not THE most luxurious and expensive hotels in New York. Sasha turned back to Argus. "I'm meant to live here?" Argus said nothing and handed her a map. Sasha wheeled her cases to the nearest bellhop and he said "Miss Quinn! Your mother has made arrangements for you here. Please enjoy your stay" he said and Sasha smiled. He took her bags and whizzed off to place them in the room. On the map was a little sticky note. "Follow the map. X" ''My mom, again. Sasha followed the map. She walked around the foyer and went to the nearest elevator. The map glowed and a number appeared. "''52" ''Sasha pressed the 52 button and was brought to the 52nd floor with a ''Ding. Sasha walked out and the map glowed again. "Rooftop" ''It said. Sasha walked out to the penthouse and saw a ladder leading to the Helipad on top of the building. Placing the map in her jacket, she climbed the ladder. On the roof, a woman was pearing over the edge of the building. "Beautiful isn't it?" she said. She turned around, her face was different, but the energy was... lovely. It was her mother. Aphrodite. "Mom...what?" Sasha asked and moved closer. "I know, my looks decieve even myself. I need you to come with me. To the Throne Room" Aphrodite said, waved her hand and a pearly bridge appeared. It lead from the helipad to the clouds over what seemed to be the Empire State Building. Aphrodite glided swiftly across the bridge, Sasha cautiously crossed. Not looking down. Eventually they entered the clouds and came to a set of gigantic golden gates with the Omega Symbol on the top. Aphrodite pulled a link off her necklace and pressed it into the lock. The gate swung open. They power walked through the courtyard. She spotted dieties she could have seen in the Big House pictures. ''Harmonia. Philia. Ersa. Pheme. ''The watched as they raced up the, what seemed like endless steps to the Temple of the Gods. The Temple of the Gods was impeccable. Grey marble floors, golden pillars, pictures from the Titanomachy, the creation of the Gods, Prometheus gives mankind fire etc. Then a statue caught her eye. A statue of Aphrodite, coming to shore in a giant shell, covering in a sash. The same sash she had and was wearing. Then the dots connected. Sash...Sash-a...Sasha. They where heading towards the Throne Room. She heard the quarreling from the room. She peered in to see two gigantic females. One was literally glowing in the moonlight. The other held a staff and her hair was laced with wheat. Demeter and Artemis. They where quarreling over a beast that Artemis "Poached". Aphrodite grabbed Sasha's shoulder and guided her down a long corridor until they came to a door that read "'Aphrodite's Room of This and Thats. Do NOT enter or I will curse you! X'" Her signature X was on the door. She took a different link off her necklace and pressed it into a love-heart shaped keyhole. The door swung open. They where greeted by a spray of peach-scented perfume. "Dionysus thinks you will be in New York for the next few months. But how wrong he is" the Goddess said and waved her hands. A wave of energy spread across the room, lighting candles and opening a massive pink curtain revealing Sasha's new "must-have". A pink chariot, laced with weapons. "You... made this?!" Sasha said surprisingly. "Zeus was suspecting I was up to something. So I had to make it under timed pressure. It isn't perfect, but it can do this" she said and walked over. Pressed a button on the entrance of the chariot. The chariot changed form into a pink Masarati. Sasha's dream car. "And you are showing me this...because?" Sasha asked curiously, knowing what was coming next. "Forget that stupid Chariot Race at camp. The Gods have come up with a new way of deciding on which demigods are the best. The Demigod Grand Prix. In the mirrors are camera's made by Hephaestus. These will show your reactions, so always look your best" the Goddess insisted. "But mother... I've don't have my license yet...or know how to drive a chariot..." Sasha added, looking scared. "My children never show fear. They are confident. Beauty is confidence. These weapons are all representations of what I stand for. I will be with you throughout the race." Aphrodite said and patted her daughter on the shoulder. The Goddess looked beat. "Mom. I will do it. For you" Sasha said defiantely "I will return to the ''hotel. Take a bath. Straighten my hair and go to bed. You should do the same. Maybe get someone to treat those roots" Sasha added and both women laughed. "You are right, my dear. I've let myself go" The goddess said, snapped her fingers and a woman, made of roses, began to run a bath for the Goddess. Aphrodite tied her hair up with a golden band, snapped her fingers and her roots went from dirty blonde to perfection. Sasha envied her mother for her looks, whereas others envied Sasha for her beauty. The Goddess waved her hand and Sasha was back on the Helipad, looking over the Manhatten skyline. Sasha whipped out her iPhone and snapped a picture, descended down the stairs and entered her room. She had to prepare herself. She needed back up help. And she knew a certain god she could enlist. She opened a window. "Skeiron! I need you!". Category:The Demigod Grand Prix Category:Ersason219